


MarMay'd

by zutaralover94



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bondage, F/M, MerMay 2020, Mermaid Shibari, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Some Degradation, part 4 of shibari chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/zutaralover94
Summary: Katara stepped from her robe and stepped into the clear bathtub. “Hello, Sailor.”“You little siren,” Zuko grabbed her arms looping one rope around her wrist.Part 4 of Zutara Shibari Chronicles
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	MarMay'd

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a continuation of the bondage series I did in my Zutara Kinktober 2018 and a follow up Suspension class.  
> You can find [First Part Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159844/chapters/37967093)  
> , [Second Part Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159844/chapters/38550230)  
> and [Third Part Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319374)  
> .
> 
> I know this is a month late. But I thought of it at the end of May and am just now executing it! This was inspired by Renee Robyn's Photo shoot of their Mermaid Shibari.

Katara looked at Zuko’s camera lens with a helpless look on her face. It quickly flinched as a wave splashed into her face. She shook her face and wiped her face the best she could.

Zuko gave a chuckle from behind his camera. “I totally got that photo.” Katara shot him a look before wiggling in the ropes.

They were back at it. This time Zuko decided she was a mermaid goddess. Zuko had gotten the idea late one night as he rubbed at a few of the rope marks while Katara was in the bath. Then there was the buying the right tail and crown, which definitely had to be the most they had ever spent on any photoshoot. After that was searching for the perfect location. 

Katara schooled her face again and tilted her tail to show more of the ropes off. Zuko moved to capture more angles before he helped her up and into a tidal pool. Katara clutched onto Zuko when he slipped slightly but caught them just in time. Zuko placed her in the freezing pool.

Zuko stepped around her a few times before stopping and looking at her with a hand on his hip, “I can practically see the shiver lines coming off of you like they do in cartoons.”

“It’s freaking cold!” Katara could feel her nipple’s hardening against the arms tied to her chest. 

“Aren’t you from the north? Isn’t it like always super cold?” Zuko leaned down and adjusted her hair and a tail fin. 

Katara rolled her eyes, “It doesn’t mean we go jumping off into frozen lakes!” Katara bit her lip, “Well except for the polar bear plunge. But that’s something different. Now can we hurry these?”

Zuko stood up and began taking photos of her again. He clicked through a few before helping her out of the water and on the edge of the tide pool. He smiled at the perfectly timed wave. He captured the picture he would probably hang up in their bathroom later. 

Katara’s arms were tied in his signature rope style, two single column basic ties that were braided together to make it look like a double column. Her tail was wrapped in a lose net that dipped into the tide pool. Katara’s head was tilted slightly and her wet curling hair dripped over her left shoulder. Katara’s hand had been opened almost as if she had water bent the wave the splashed largely behind her. 

“Okay that was the shot. That’s it we are done.” Zuko capped the lens before coming to help Katara out of her ties. Katara yawned as he untied her and looked out over the ocean. She stretched her arms when he finally unbraided them from each other.

+++

Katara stood in the gallery as Zuko hung up the large canvases. “A little to the left. Your other left.” Katara tilted her head slightly, “Surely the picture isn’t crooked is it?” 

The picture was of her in the mermaid tail strung upside down, the only rope was strapped around the bottom of the tail. Her left arm covering her breasts, her other arm hanging to the floor with her crown dangling from her fingers.

They were so lucky she didn’t fall from that.

Zuko stepped back and studied the photo. Then he shoved a giggling Katara. “Don’t scare me like that. I printed those canvases!” 

Katara continued to laugh, “I know. But you need to stop stressing. I think this will be the best gallery yet.”

+++

The gallery was in full swing when Katara stepped from her robe and stepped into the clear bathtub. There were a few inches of water in the tub. Her nude panties instantly soaking up the water and her nipples hardening under the pasties. 

Zuko stepped up to her with many different lengths of blue and purple ombre ropes. Katara reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, cold droplets running down his neck. Her fingers tugged at the ropes. A few clienteles looked over at the scene. “Hello, Sailor.”

“You little siren,” Zuko grabbed her arms looping one rope around one wrist before pulling her arm back behind her head. He looped it to the clawfoot on the bottom of the tub and then tied the other end to her other wrist. It wasn’t a complicated knot, but it definitely kept Katara there. 

Katara tugged one wrist only to have the other hit the tub in a light thunk. She huffed as Zuko began a star design on her chest. Katara kept up the little act of pouting and hissing at Zuko as he pulled ropes along her skin. From time to time she would look out over their little audience and give a flirty wink or a soft glare. 

Zuko worked quickly and pretty much quietly. He would dip his hands into the water and then run the cold water droplets down her skin. He swirled his fingers around the little pool in her belly button. Katara gave a gasp so quiet if Zuko wasn’t looking at her, he wouldn’t have known how he was affecting her.

Zuko pulled a long rope from his neck and began working on her ‘tail’. When Zuko was learning the tie. She actually learned it a long with him. She was able to tie her out mermaid tail as many times as Zuko had gone through it.

Katara hissed for show as he pulled the two lines of rope into the first loop a little roughly. She glared at Zuko, “Careful there Sailor.”

Zuko chuckled and looked up to her with a smirk, “Whatcha gonna do? Splash me?” Katara’s glare intensified and she moved her hips around in the water. She felt the rope rub against her skin. Zuko let her “splash” a little wave out of the tub before tugging on the ropes again.

Katara growled but settled again in the tub. She watched as Zuko began looping her tail through the water. This was a fairly easy tie, but the water gave resistance and made the ropes a little heavier than normal. They had only practiced the tie in water once before this. It had been a little more difficult because Katara loved to make it that way for him. Plus, the one he did at home he threaded a knot between her legs that moved every time he tightened a loop down her leg.

Katara only “thrashed” once more when he made it to her knees. She even kicked a little water out for show. Zuko held tight to the ropes as he leaned over the tub and in her face. Katara slid slightly when he tugged causing her to grip onto the edge of the tub. She looked up to Zuko who had a gleam in his eyes. “Are you sure you want to do that again, angel?” 

Katara felt herself fall into submission under his eyes. She felt her fight leave her. It would be scary, if it weren’t for the fact Katara could still see the love through Zuko’s eyes. She shook her head at Zuko. 

The artist gave her a smirk and a head nod before turning back to his work. Katara was able to sit back up in the tub. Zuko finished with no more “interruptions” And even added a fancy tail of odds and ends ropes that look like a real fish tail. He used a stiffening gel on the ropes to make them stay out and flat even if she raised her feet high in the air.

Zuko smiled as the crowd that was around clapped for him. He gave a small bow before turning back to his aquatic goddess. He kissed her forehead and whispered to her, “I’m gonna go get my camera. Be good, angel.”

Katara watched him walk away. There was always this form of panic when he walked out of her sight. She trusted him to always come back. And he always did. He never left her by herself for longer than two minutes. But being tied and on display her heart rate increased as he disappeared into the crowd.

Katara struggled with the bonds before laying her head back and looking up at the ceiling. She could hear a few of the comments. Many admiring the fine artwork of the ties. A few were slightly degrading to her. Probably an older woman named Karen or Hellen. Katara wasn’t ashamed. She loved doing this. 

The model closed her eyes and smiled as her mind took her back to her first exhibit. The ten or twenty canvases of her on show to all of their university. She remembers that low bubbling feeling in her stomach when she knocked on that door. And now look! Katara giggled to herself. She was practically bare to the world and ties up in a bathtub!

Her ears perked up as she heard the shutter of a camera. Katara opened her eyes and raised her head towards where the sound had come from. Zuko snapped her photo. He smiled at her as he looked down at his camera for a preview of the shot.

Zuko began moving around again. Katara sometimes followed him with her eyes. Sometimes she would stay in places in order for him to get the different angles. Zuko even came and hovered over the tub. His camera clicked quickly as he asked her to look up at him from the head of the tub. He took shots from through the tub and asked her to turn her body towards and away from him.

“Alright, angel. I’m going to untie your hands. But I want to capture a few more photos of you before I release you again.” Zuko ran his knuckles down her cheek. Katara gave a very unconvincing innocent smile. He shook his head but reached down and cut the rope where it was wrapped around the clawfoot. Zuko took quick steps back so he could capture her rebellion.

Katara felt the ties loosen and gave Zuko just enough time to step away before pulling her hands up and to the side of the tub. She pushed herself semi out of the water and glared at him. She heard the clicks of the camera and she opened her mouth in a fake scream. Zuko continued to click through as she moved. 

Luckily, Zuko thought ahead and screwed the tub into the little platform she was on. Katara lifted and turned in the bathtub, doing her best to be mindful of the tail and her body angles. She let him take a few of her angered before she did her best to slowly submit herself and not just drop into a deep headspace. She let him take photos from different angles.

On one of the last few shots, Katara’s head was laid on her arm that was leaned against the side of the tub. The other arm dangled out of the side of the tub. She was laid on her side and her tail had gotten a little more than wet at the end and was dropping slightly over the other end. 

Zuko had walked to her with a soft smile. He had threaded his fingers through her hair and scratched at the base of her skull. He watched as dark blue eyes closed slowly. She sighed and they stayed like that for a moment. “I’m going to cut the rope away now. Okay?”

Katara nodded and laid back in the tub again. Her arms felt weak as she held onto the sides of the tub. She watched as Zuko cut two lines at a time. Once her tail had dropped into the water, Zuko held out a hand for her. She stood carefully in the tub before stepping out. Zuko cut away the ropes that made the star design on her chest. She finally felt like she got her breath back completely as he simply untied her hands. 

Zuko dropped the final ropes into the tub before wrapping Katara up in her robe. He rubbed at her arms and softly bumped his head to hers. She yawned and he chuckled slightly, “I’m so proud of you Katara. That was an amazing piece.” 

“It was your idea,” Katara mumbled as she leaned further into him. 

“And you played it perfectly.” Zuko kissed her forehead again and walked them down and into a small room for Katara to change. Katara yawned again as she sat down in a chair. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. “Don’t fall asleep on me yet, angel. I still need to do a little clean up and then we can get you home and in bed. Okay?”

“Mmm,” Katara gave a small smile. “No promises.” She peaked at him through one set of eyelashes before closing them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed this impromptu fourth part! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Follow me on:  
> [Tumblr](https://zutaralover94.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zutaralover94)  
> 


End file.
